Une courte nuit
by AryaMalfoyPotter
Summary: Quand Harry et Draco se télescopent au détours d'un couloir, ils ne pensent pas que cette nuit va remettre beaucoup de choses en question. HP*DM


Bonjour, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ce petit OS qui est la 1e histoire écrite en solo par ma chère Aelya qui corrige mes chapitres d'habitude et a mis à profit mon absence pour développer ses talents ! Accueillez là avec bienveillance et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Comme d'hab, tout à JK Rowling, rien à nous à part notre imagination

Rating : M, et oui, y a du lemon

A bientôt pour la suite de "la voix de l'ange"

Arya

* * *

Un jeudi soir comme tant d'autres à Poudlard, le château était endormi, les couloirs calmes … à l'exception d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, siège d'un raffut inhabituel. Harry courrait à perdre haleine sans regarder vraiment dans quelle direction il allait. Il entendait le bruit de la respiration de Snape qui le poursuivait. Par manque de chance, il lui était rentré dedans et Snape, comprenant qui venait de le heurter, l'avait pris en chasse en vociférant, lui promettant des retenues ad vitam aeternam s'il l'attrapait.

Plus loin, dans un couloir, une situation similaire se produisait. Draco Malfoy courrait autant qu'il pouvait pour échapper à Rusard et surtout à Miss Teigne. Il pestait intérieurement contre le concierge et son espionne qui avaient troublé la petite marche qu'il faisait toujours en rejoignant sa chambre après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait espéré ce soir. Il vérifiait encore ses arrières quand il se sentit heurter par un boulet de canon qui venait dans le sens opposé. Il valsa contre un mur et resta hébété en voyant deux pieds en face de lui disparaître soudainement.

« Potter ?! » réalisa-t-il en reconnaissant le grommellement douloureux en face de lui

« Ta gueule Malfoy et cours ! »

Le blond allait protester quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il se remit à courir et fut tout à coup attiré brutalement dans une pièce sombre et entendit une porte se fermer.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? »

« Miss Teigne arrivait en face et ça se rapprochait derrière »

Le brun prit conscience qu'il était complètement collé au blond à travers sa cape d'invisibilité et comprit alors qu'il les avait judicieusement enfermés … dans un placard à balais.

« T'aurais pas pu trouver plus grand » siffla hargneusement Draco.

« J'ai paré au plus pressé. Tais-toi ! Il y a quelqu'un ! »

On entendit en effet une respiration haletante puis un sifflement rageur. Ensuite, les pas décrurent jusqu'à devenir inaudible, arrachant un soupir soulagé aux deux élèves.

« Bon, Potter, tu veux bien ouvrir maintenant ? »

« J'ai la porte dans le dos et je ne suis pas contorsionniste » ronchonna le brun.

« C'est bon, laisse-moi faire » râla Malfoy.

Le blond glissa sa main dans le dos d'Harry et commença à tâtonner la porte à la recherche de la poignée. Le brun retint un soupir au contact de cette main qui allait et venait au creux de ses reins et jusqu'à ses omoplates.

 _« Ahh … il a les mains douces … NON ! Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose … »_

Il était en effet gay et il fallait avouer que le blond était décidément attrayant, et le fait d'être collé contre lui pendant une longue période de célibat ne facilitait pas les choses.

« P-Potter … »

« Quoi, Malfoy ? »

« Je trouve pas la poignée … » murmura le blond, honteusement.

Harry soupira et repoussa doucement Draco pour pouvoir se retourner afin de chercher la poignée à tâtons. Le blond se retrouva alors collé contre le dos invisible du brun, pressé contre ses fesses. Il sentait un parfum envoutant émaner du cou de celui-ci, une odeur douce de cannelle avec un petit quelque chose de plus boisé. Il dut lutter pour que ses mains n'aillent pas se poser sur les hanches du petit brun.

« Euh Malfoy … »

« Hmm … quoi ? » ronchonna-t-il

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de poignée à l'intérieur »

« QUOI ?! »

« … »

« Bordel, Potter, c'est pas vrai » soupira-t-il. « Lumos »

Le blond éprouva la drôle de sensation de voir du vide devant lui tout en sentant le corps du brun pressé contre lui. Et il dû constater qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre poignée à l'intérieur de ce foutu placard.

« Ok, comment on sort maintenant ? »

« Bah vu que t'as ta baguette, tu peux essayer de déverrouiller la porte ou, au pire, de la faire sauter »

« Ok écarte-toi de la porte au maximum »

Harry obéit du mieux qu'il peut ce qui le força à se coller d'avantage encore au blond.

« Allohomora ! »

« … »

« Diffindo ! »

« … »

« Cracbadaboum ! »

« Confringo ! »

« Malfoy, c'est pas pour te vexer mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher »

En effet, non seulement la porte n'était pas ouverte, mais elle était totalement intacte et semblait les narguer.

« T'as qu'à essayer ! »

« aipaabaette »

« Quoi ? Potter je ne comprends pas le marmonnement Gryffondorien donc si tu pouvais traduire ! »

« J'ai pas ma baguette » chuchota celui-ci.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci sans baguette ? »

« Je suis juste sorti faire un tour parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais pas tomber sur ton cher parrain. Normalement ça m'aurait pris 5 minutes, 10 maxi »

« Et bah c'est réussi ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, on dirait qu'on a pas trop le choix. On attend demain »

« Oh putain le cauchemar, t'as pas mieux ?! »

« … je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu autant jurer Malfoy. A part quand tu m'insultes bien sûr »

« … je crois que tes réflexions sont encore plus bêtes la nuit Potter »

« Sans vouloir te paraître trop 'bête', on va peut-être pas passer la nuit debout »

« … c'est pas faux » admit le blond en commençant à repousser et réduire les divers seaux, balais et autres serpillères qui encombraient le placard pour libérer un maximum de place. « Tu pourrais au moins retirer cette foutue cape, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! »

« euh … ça risque d'être compliqué, enfin, comment dire, c'est que c'est un peu gênant »

« C'est surtout long, Potter ! »

« jesuispasvraimenthabillélàenfait »

« Potter, il est 2h du matin, je suis coincé avec toi dans un placard pour la nuit et je suis au maximum de ma patience donc parle clairement ! »

« Bah euh, vu que je voulais juste faire un tour et euh je pensais croisé personne et puis euh j'avais la cape alors … j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de m'habiller » marmonna un Harry cramoisi

« TU VEUX DIRE QUE T'ES A POIL LA ? » bondit Draco, affolé par l'idée du corps de sa Némésis nu à quelques centimètres de lui, et ce pour toute la nuit

« Concrètement j'ai un caleçon »

« Encore heureux ! »

Après un silence gênant et tandis que le blond continuait sa bataille contre le contenu du placard, un froissement de tissu se fit entendre et la tête d'Harry apparut suivi d'un torse nu. Le brun regardait par terre d'un air gêné. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard se laissa tomber au sol et leva la tête, dubitatif.

« Concrètement, je pense que ça me dérangerait moins de te voir en caleçon que de voir ton torse flotter dans ce foutu placard »

Après une légère hésitation la cape tomba au sol et le brun se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour finir assis en face de Draco, les jambes repliées contre son torse, comme son camarade d'infortune.

« Potter »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé dehors ? »

« Euh … je sais pas, ça m'a semblé logique » marmonna le brun surpris. « Et toi pourquoi t'es pas allé me dénoncer à ton parrain ? Il t'aurait servi d'alibi pour Rusard »

« … j'y ai pas pensé. Merci au fait » lâcha le blond du bout des lèvres

« Et toi, tu foutais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

« … on n'est peut-être pas forcés de parler, si ? »

« Parce que tu te sens de dormir comme ça, peut-être ? Ou tu préfères qu'on se regarde en chiens de faïence jusqu'à demain matin ? »

« Je rentrais pour me coucher »

« D'où ? »

« Salle sur demande »

« Putain, on est nombreux à l'utiliser cette salle … »

Draco hocha brièvement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. _« Me dire non à moi, non mais j'y crois pas. Ben qui se fout en couple et qui me rejette et maintenant me voilà coincé dans un placard avec Potter pour la nuit, c'est vraiment la pire nuit de ma vie. Et ce con de Gryffondor est quasiment à poil »_

« Euh, Malfoy ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête, ça va ? T'as l'air, je sais pas, énervé »

« Evidemment que je suis énervé, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai froid et on va passer la nuit par terre dans un placard »

« Vu comme ça … Mais t'avais l'air aussi énervé avant qu'on soit enfermés »

« T'as décidé de me prendre la tête ? »

« T'es au courant qu'on va devoir se supporter jusqu'à demain ? Autant éviter de s'étriper pour une fois, ça nous changera »

« … pour une fois que tu dis pas trop de conneries » soupira le blond. « Accessoirement, comment t'as fait pour te faire choper par mon parrain alors que tu as ta cape ? Je veux bien qu'il en connaisse l'existence mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il jette des sorts à travers toutes les portions de couloir en espérant te trouver la nuit »

« Euh ouais, ce serait bizarre » fit Harry, rigolant devant cette image. « Non, en fait je lui suis un peu tombé dessus à un croisement, du coup il a compris que c'était moi, il a essayé d'attraper la cape pour pouvoir me coller à vie et je me suis barré »

 _« Putain, Potter rit à mes sarcasmes, c'est une première »_ songea Draco devant le sourire du brun. « Tu pourrais quand même faire gaffe … Déjà que tu te balades la nuit à moitié nu sous ta cape, tu pourrais regarder où tu vas. Mais d'ailleurs, tu es pieds nus ? T'as pas trop froid ? »

« … bah si, un peu quand même. Merci de demander, c'est gentil »

« Pff, j'ai les jambes en miettes à force d'être recroquevillé comme ça » râla le blond, ignorant volontairement le compliment étonné de son camarade.

« Ouais, c'est désagréable comme position. Attends, si je décale un peu les miennes comme ça, on devrait pouvoir les étirer un peu tous les deux » répondit Harry en glissant une jambe à gauche du blond et l'autre entre ses pieds.

D'abord hésitant, le Serpentard finit par se détendre et allonger doucement ses jambes comme l'avait fait le brun. Un silence s'était installé, moins pesant que précédemment tandis que les garçons se décontractaient dans cette position nettement moins inconfortable. Tandis qu'Harry, relâché contre le bois de la porte, avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer, Draco se sentait très réveillé et cogitait en silence. _« Quelle drôle de soirée, entre Ben qui veut se caser et rester fidèle d'un coup, comme ça … Mais comment il peut me faire ça ? C'était un plan cul génial, bon au pieu, discret, avec un super cul et suffisamment de libido. Va falloir que je lui cherche un remplaçant, maintenant ! Et rapidement, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas faim ! »_

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par une pression sur son entre-jambe.

« Putain, Potter ! »

Harry, réveillé en sursaut par l'exclamation du blond, replia la jambe incriminée en bredouillant des excuses.

« Potter ? »

« Quoi, je me suis excusé ? » marmonna le brun

« C'est pas ça Potter, t'es à moitié violet ! Tu dois crever de froid ! »

« Bah ouais, j'avais pas vraiment prévu de dormir par terre »

Le blond soupira, il avait vu juste, le brun semblait congelé, les lèvres mauves, de grandes marbrures sur les jambes et la chair de poule.

« Allez, viens à côté de moi »

« Quoi ?! »

« T'es en train de te transformer en glaçon et je veux pas être accusé de ton meurtre demain matin alors bouge et viens te réchauffer »

Après un moment de flottement, le Gryffondor se glissa à côté du blond et soupira de plaisir face à cette source de chaleur. Il resta d'abord tendu puis finit par se détendre et se laisser aller contre Draco. Ce dernier se surprenait à s'attendrir devant la vision d'Harry dont les tremblements se calmaient petit à petit tandis que sa tête se lovait sur son épaule.

« Comment ça se fait que tu dormais pas à cette heure ? Trop occupé avec une de tes fans ? » ironisa le Serpentard

« Une ? Ah bah ça, ça risque pas » grommela le brun d'une voix ensommeillée

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux « alors comme ça notre Survivant national n'est pas branché nana ? »

« Pas vraiment » bailla ledit Survivant « et m'appelle pas Survivant, j'aime pas ça. Et toi, tu foutais quoi dans la Salle sur demande ? Occupé avec un de tes amants ou c'est une rumeur ? »

« J'aurais bien voulu »

« Hmmm ? » grogna Harry en se redressant, essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

« Oh, ça va, tu peux te marrer, mon amant comme tu dis est désormais en couple et fidèle, t'imagines ça ? »

« Ah ouais, ça doit faire mal à ton égo de te faire larguer »

« Si tu veux pas que ton radiateur te renvoie te geler, calme toi Potter »

« Du calme … T'es bouillant Malfoy » murmura le brun, la tête nichée dans le cou du blond, manquant la tête de celui-ci face à ce double sens.

Celui-ci frissonna à la sensation du souffle chaud d'Harry dans son cou. Que ce soit la fatigue, la frustration ou le froid, il commençait à se sentir somnolent et bizarrement, la présence d'un corps chaud et presque nu lové contre lui le faisait se sentir chose. A la réflexion, il n'aurait jamais pensé se livrer autant, surtout à Potter.

« Potter ? »

 _« Et flûte, il s'est endormi. Faut dire qu'il a l'air vraiment épuisé »_ Son épaule commençant à être vraiment douloureuse, il le repoussa doucement puis le plaça entre ses jambes de manière à ce que la tête du brun se pose sur son torse. _« Me voilà transformé en fauteuil humain … »_

Observant le Gryffondor qui dormait contre lui en toute confiance un léger rire le parcouru. _« Si on savait que Potter dort dans mes bras, la plupart des élèves ferait une syncope. Quant à Severus … il finirait sans doute dans le coma pour plusieurs mois. En même temps, Merlin sait combien certains seraient prêts à payer pour être à ma place, même s'il fallait passer la nuit dans un placard pour dormir avec leur fameux Survivant. Mais quand il dort, ce n'est qu'un mec comme les autres. Assez bien foutu, il faut bien l'avouer »_

Potter s'agita dans ses bras et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible

« T'as dit quelque chose ? »

Le brun se redressa et se retourna pour le regarder, « j'ai dit : j'espère que c'est ta baguette que je sens ? A moins que le manque de ton amant fasse que tu te rabats sur moi ? » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Draco fit un bon en arrière, rougit et bredouilla : « hein, mais non, enfin c'est pas ça, c'est pas que je me rabats sur toi, enfin t'es pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un second choix ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Harry était passé par une expression gênée, de franc amusement puis d'étonnement.

« Alors comme ça, je suis pas ce qu'on appelle un second choix ? »

« Oh, c'est bon Potter, tu t'en doutes bien vu la cour que tu as à tes pieds ! » s'énerva le blond, furieux de s'être laissé aller

« Tu peux parler ! C'est littéralement un harem que tu as ! »

Draco allait répliquer lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur une information, disons, très intéressante. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement du brun, le poussant lentement mais surement contre la porte.

« Malfoy ? » bredouilla Harry d'une voix tremblante, coincé.

Le blond posa doucement ses mains à côté des épaules du brun et baissa lentement la tête. « Te ferais-je de l'effet, Potter ? »

Ce dernier rougit violemment en avisant la bosse clairement évidente dans son caleçon.

« C'est bon, fous-moi la paix » pesta-t-il en essayant de repousser le Serpentard.

Celui-ci resserra son emprise, le piégeant dans ses bras. La respiration du Gryffondor se coupa un moment puis repris, sifflante, haletante.

« Malfoy, lâche-moi ! »

« Tu sens bon » souffla ce dernier sans réfléchir, le nez dans les cheveux du brun.

« Malfoy ?! »

« Comment ça se fait que t'as pas de copain ? Tu peux avoir qui tu veux dans ce château, c'est étrange … »

« Malfoy, tu délires ? »

« Possiblement, je suis fatigué, j'ai froid, je suis frustré et il doit être près de 3h du matin, il y a de quoi délirer » soupira le blond en riant doucement.

« D'accord » fit Harry, vaincu qui se laissa étreindre par le blond. « Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, il y a des gens qui me sont inaccessibles »

« Notre petit Potter aurait-il quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire ? Tu as l'air d'un amoureux déçu »

« Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais cette conversation avec toi un jour … Pourquoi je m'ouvrirais à toi alors que tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais posé au lieu de courir les plumards ? »

« Je change parce qu'ils ne me satisfont pas, jamais bien longtemps en tout cas »

« Pourquoi ? Personne ne peut te satisfaire ? »

« Peut-être que le seul que je veux vraiment ne souhaite que me frapper »

Harry écarta brusquement le blond et posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier « Malfoy, t'es malade ? T'as picolé ? T'as le front chaud »

« Non c'est toi qu'est gelé, Potter » sourit Draco devant le regard inquiet du brun.

Ce dernier se redressa et vient poser ses lèvres sur sa tête. « Non, ça va, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre » fit-il avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Potter ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est qui ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que t'avais l'air amoureux, t'as fait une drôle de tête. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« … Malfoy, depuis quand tu es sensé être mon confident ? Ron et Hermione ne s'en doutent même pas … »

« Ça m'étonne, je pensais que tu leur confiais tout … »

« Ron en ferait une jaunisse »

Surpris, Draco esquissa un sourire. Un Potter somnolent à moitié nu dans ses bras et qui était revenu chercher ses câlins inconsciemment. Bizarrement, cette situation ne lui faisait plus penser que beaucoup auraient aimé être à sa place, il se contentait de profiter de ce moment hors du temps, comme si ce placard les avait envoyés dans une autre dimension.

« Une jaunisse de Weasley ? Je donnerai cher pour voir ça … Et pourquoi donc ? Son cher Potter oserait-il lorgner en dehors de la sacro-sainte maison des Gryffondors ? »

« … encore heureux, je considère la plupart des Gryffondors comme des membres de ma famille et l'inceste c'est pas mon truc. C'est pas le problème »

« Hmm, qu'est-ce qui pourrait choquer un Weasley ? C'est Dumbledore ? Fliwitch ? »

« Malfoy, t'as vraiment un problème » dit Harry d'un air dégouté devant ses propositions. « Mettons des limites : je n'aime pas quelqu'un qui a plus de 2 fois mon âge, ok ? »

« Un Serpentard peut-être ? »

« … »

« Non, c'est vrai ? T'as un Serpentard en ligne de mire ? » rit le blond en voyant sa Nemesis rougir brutalement

« C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule » grogna ce dernier en le repoussant

Après un moment de blanc, Draco revient s'assoir à côté du brun. « Je suis pas sûr que faire la gueule vaille le coup de te transformer en glaçon »

« … ouais. Et toi d'ailleurs ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Bah, après qui tu cours ? T'as dit que cette personne avait envie de te frapper, je te préviens tout de suite, Ron est déjà pris »

« … Potter, j'aimerais éviter de vomir » répondit Draco après un grand silence écœuré

« J'ai du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un se refuse à toi, t'as la grande majorité de l'école à tes pieds depuis la 1e année » finit par lâcher Harry

« … aiaencoreessayé »

« Malfoy, c'est toi qui n'articule plus »

« J'ai pas encore vraiment essayé » marmonna le Serpentard, visiblement pas loin de s'endormir

« T'es timide depuis quand toi ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit tandis que la tête du blond se nichait un peu plus contre son cou. Après quelques minutes, le brun passa son bras autour des épaules du blond et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

 _« Et dire que les Gryffondors sont censé être courageux … Je suis pitoyable »_

Machinalement, il releva la tête du blond. Il avait un visage tellement paisible ainsi. Pris dans sa rêverie, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard endormi. Il fut ramené à la réalité en sentant une main passer derrière sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser. Paniqué, il se recula en regardant Draco d'un air affolé.

« Putain, Potter dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que tu ne te fous pas de moi »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dis que c'est pas toi qui te fous de moi ? »

Après un long silence pendant lequel les deux élèves se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Draco s'approcha d'un Harry qui se collait au mur et plaça ses mains autour de sa tête.

« Si tu veux arrêter ou continuer de faire semblant, c'est maintenant. Après je ne te laisserai plus partir »

Après une seconde d'immobilité qui leur sembla durer une éternité, les mains du Sauveur vinrent se glisser autour de la taille du blond, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Aussitôt, la bouche du blond vint ravir la sienne, leurs langues se perdant dans un baiser passionné. Rapidement, la chemise de Draco vint rejoindre la cape d'invisibilité du brun au sol.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté plus tôt » haleta le jeune Serpentard tandis que son pantalon partait sous les assauts d'Harry.

« Et moi donc » dit ce dernier en riant. « Je pensais que j'allais me prendre le plus gros râteau du siècle »

« Tu me rends dingue Potter » gémit Draco en sentant la main du brun saisir son sexe

« Harry, merde, on peut lâcher les noms de famille »

Le brun oublia ses récriminations quand le blond glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Ce dernier embrassa le cou de son vis-à-vis, lui laissant un suçon, descendit le long de sa carotide pour aller mordiller sa clavicule, redoublant d'ardeur sous les gémissements d'Harry. Les mains de celui-ci venaient se crisper dans son dos, sur ses épaules ou caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'il se laissait aller sous les caresses de son partenaire. La tête du blond descendait lentement, prenant un plaisir sadique aux mouvements d'impatience du brun sous ses coups de langue.

« Draco, pitié » souffla Harry dont l'intimité commençait à être douloureusement tendue

« C'est ça qui te fait bobo ? » minauda le Serpentard en posant son doigt sur le bout de son gland, savourant pleinement le gémissement de plaisir qui résonna dans le placard. Satisfait de cette réponse, il le prit immédiatement en bouche, provoquant un grand frisson, l'empêchant d'émettre un son pendant de longues secondes.

« Aaaah, espèce d'enfoiiiiiiiiiiré ! »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » fit Draco en se relevant brutalement

« T'es vraiment un allumeur » siffla le brun

« Oui, mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes » rit le blond en se collant à lui, sa main descendant dangereusement vers l'intimité de son vis-à-vis.

« T'es vraiment pas possible » fit Harry avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

Lentement, l'index de Draco s'immisça dans l'intimité du brun, commençant de doux mouvements pour l'habituer. Quand il se décontracta et que les mordillements reprirent de plus belle, le majeur put le rejoindre tandis que des mouvements de ciseaux venaient achever la préparation. Le blond glissa alors ses mains sous ses fesses, lui faisant signe de les lever pour venir se placer au-dessus de lui.

« T'es sûr, Potter ? »

« … »

« Harry ? »

Le brun acquiesça et l'embrassa en commençant à descendre son bassin. Le gland de Draco passa doucement puis le Gryffondor se laissa tomber, réfrénant une grimace.

« Tu veux toujours aller trop vite, Harry » souffla Draco, haletant en le serrant contre lui. « Ça va ? »

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi attentionné »

« Tu vas finir par me vexer, mon petit Gryffy »

Après quelques chamailleries et autant de baisers, Harry commença à bouger doucement, les mains de Draco sur ses hanches guidant le mouvement. Les gémissements du brun ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait. Sentant la fatigue engourdir ses bras, le blond recommença à mordiller son cou et accéléra une dernière fois ses coups de bassins, faisant venir le brun pour le suivre dans les secondes. Ils restèrent quelques temps collés l'un à l'autre avant de se séparer, se laissant tomber au sol. Instinctivement, Draco l'entoura de ses bras.

« Si on m'avait dit en 1e année qu'on en arriverait là … » souffla Harry

« Tu m'étonnes, on y aurait jamais cru »

« Comment on est passé du moment où tu faisais exploser mon chaudron à celui où tu me combles de bonheur ? »

« Je te comble de bonheur ? » fit Draco en riant. « Je sais pas, peut-être qu'à force de te taper et de vouloir tout savoir de toi, j'ai appris aussi à t'apprécier »

« Ouais, la même. T'as beau essayer d'avoir l'air inhumain, je sais que t'aurais jamais suivi ton père. Malgré son éducation, t'es quelqu'un de bien au fond »

« Tu délires ? Non mais j'apprécie le compliment, je suis juste surpris »

« Peut-être un peu. J'étais jaloux quand j'ai su que tu couchais avec quelqu'un, que quelqu'un pouvait te toucher »

« Quand la petite Weasley a voulu sortir avec toi, j'ai eu envie de l'étriper et j'ai pensé que … »

« T'étais à moi » finirent-ils en chœur, provoquant un fou rire.

Le brun se lova contre le blond, toujours couchés sur leurs vêtements en vrac. « Et demain ? »

« Quoi demain ? »

« J'ai pas envie que ce soit juste une parenthèse d'une nuit »

« Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement. J'ai la chance folle que tu veuilles de moi alors maintenant je te garde ! » s'exclama le jeune Serpentard

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de cette folle histoire avant que le sommeil ne leur tombe dessus.

oOo oOo oOo

Draco Malfoy se réveilla, étonnamment dans l'infirmerie. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui situa Harry dans un autre lit, en train de parler à Ms Pomfresh ainsi que Ron Weasley quelques places plus loin, avec une bosse sur la tête. Quand l'infirmière s'éclipsa, il jeta un regard interrogatif à son désormais petit ami, enfin s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Comment te dire ça ? » fait Harry en riant, d'un air gêné. « C'est assez embarrassant »

« Ça a un rapport avec le bleu que tu as sur l'épaule ? Et la douleur à mon poignet ? »

« Pour faire simple, Ron a utilisé la carte du Maraudeur pour me situer ce matin parce qu'il s'inquiétait. En me voyant dans un placard avec toi, il a eu peur donc il a foncé ouvrir ce fichu placard et il nous a donc vu … à poil par terre. Il est tombé dans les pommes et sa tête a heurté ton poignet qui était posé sur mon épaule. Tant que j'en suis à annoncer des choses sympas, ton parrain est tombé sur ce tableau et c'est lui qui a appelé Ms Pomfresh »

« Bon, je sens qu'on va encore plus être sous le feu des projecteurs » fit Draco en se levant pour rejoindre le brun dans son lit.

« M'en fous, je te garde » sourit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras

* * *

Oui, c'est un peu guimauve mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire. C'est ma première histoire donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils.


End file.
